


He Knew

by mybeautifulidiot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationships, Short, True Love, but im going to try anyways, im not sure i like it, new style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeautifulidiot/pseuds/mybeautifulidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d only been on 2 official dates, weeks apart.<br/>But Steve knew that Tony was his.<br/>He knew that he never wanted Tony to leave him.<br/>He knew that Tony didn’t want to leave him. </p><p>((A new style I've never tried writing in before, so please bare (bear?) with me.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is a new style of writing for me and I'm really not sure how good it is. But I'd love to improve on it because I really like the idea. So: feedback would be really, really flippin' fantastic! Thanks so much, lovelies :)

They weren’t allowed to be public about their relationship because of work.  
They hadn’t even really defined their relationship.  
There were no labels yet.  
They’d only been on 2 official dates, weeks apart.  
But Steve knew that Tony was his.

He knew that when he they texted until 2am, Steve was the only one Tony was talking to. 

He knew that when a cup of coffee was waiting for him in the kitchen, the morning after a dangerous mission, it was because Tony had left it there. 

He knew that when he found a sticky note on his bedside table with a heart written on it in that same scribbled font Steve knew so well, Tony had wanted him to feel loved. 

He knew that when he had one of those horrible nightmares and needed to call someone in the dead of night, Tony would pick up. No matter what.

He knew that when Tony was feeling conflicted, he would talk to Steve.

He knew that even when Tony was talking about things Steve knew nothing about, he still wanted to listen. 

He knew when no one else was around, he could find Tony in his workshop.

He knew that when he joined Tony in his workshop, he was also finding a sanctuary, away from the busy streets that he did not understand. 

He knew that Tony didn’t pretend to understand Steve.

He knew that he didn’t pretend to understand Tony. 

He knew that they liked it like that. 

He knew that when they kissed, the whole world stopped.

He knew when they breathed in whispers to each other that they both just needed to be held.

He knew that late at night, when they held each other close, that they were only for each other.

He knew when they woke up intertwined that they had both slept with smiles on their faces. 

He knew that when Tony was around, he did not have nightmares. 

He knew that when they fought, and both retreated to their separate corners, that they would be back in each others’ arms by the end of the night. 

He knew that without Tony, he felt less like a person. 

He knew that without Tony, he felt more and more like an experiment. 

He knew that he never wanted Tony to leave him. 

He knew that Tony didn’t want to leave him. 

He knew that when he first told Tony “I love you,” that Tony had smiled one of the first real smiles he’d smiled in years. 

He knew that he was happy too, for the first time in years.

He knew that they belonged to each other.


End file.
